


【中文翻译】Die Like Saintly Songs

by Reio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And also support the original author, Crimson Flower route spoilers, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Heavy Angst, Other, Plz refer to the original work for tags, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: Die Like Saintly Songs 圣歌般的死他们明天都会死。王国或许是女神的选民，但帝国拥有的却是女神本人，而女神为她的人民选择了死亡的命运。在对一切神灵——甚至是领导着她的军队的那位神明——都毫无敬畏的皇帝面前，一个圣人又算得了什么呢？希尔凡从来得不到他想要的东西。而希尔凡不想死。（或者：希尔凡没能加入黑鹫学级，他知道老师不想要他。）中文翻译，希尔凡x贝雷特/贝雷丝（文中并没有指明性别），希尔凡单箭头，红花线背景，塔尔丁平原之战的前夜，希尔凡独自在菲尔迪亚度过的一晚。
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【中文翻译】Die Like Saintly Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Like Saintly Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830578) by [Nenalata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenalata/pseuds/Nenalata). 



> 本文是对Nenalata的英文同人的翻译。原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830578  
> 感谢原作者的授权和这篇精彩的凡贝同人……！虽然我翻得很烂，但聊胜于无，希望能稍微传达出一些原作的魅力。

帝弥托利告诉他们明天他们会向塔尔丁平原进军，而这让希尔凡想笑。那是个别具意义的战场，他们都再清楚不过，但国王还是说：“这会象征着民众看到历史重演，再继续像它本应地那样前行；被女神选中的人们再次战胜不公与满心憎恨的邪恶势力，以少胜多，赢得胜利。”

希尔凡想笑，因为他知道他们所有人都要死。

王国或许是女神的选民，但帝国拥有的却是女神本人，而女神为她的人民选择了死亡的命运。在对一切神灵——甚至是领导着她的军队的那位神明——都毫无敬畏的皇帝面前，一个圣人又算得了什么呢？

希尔凡听过库罗德对于他们亲爱的老师的猜想：老师是究竟谁，又是什么东西。他一直都附和着那家伙，老师的确有些令人捉摸不透的非人感，但他从没想到过女神本身这种答案。但现在蕾雅坚称她就是赛罗斯的化身，在教团的漫长历史中一直隐藏着自己的真实身份……这让希尔凡更加确信库罗德一直都是对的。他几乎觉得自己应该去向库罗德的亡灵道歉，对他说：对不起，对不起我没能告诉任何人，你以为我会明白的，而尽管我的确相信，却没能真正理解这一切。

库罗德已经死了。希尔凡希望他是笑着咽气的，尽管他自己也知道那几乎没可能。

所以，当希尔凡听着他相识最早的老朋友之一侃侃而谈着象征、前进与胜利的时候，他便想笑。但他没有。因为希尔凡从来得不到他想要的东西。

军事会议结束了，余下的参议们向各个方向离开。希尔凡习惯性地在门边多逗留了久些，直到他想起他已经没有人要等了。

或许菲力克斯还是在阿里安罗德一战中活了下来的。希望渺茫，但还是有可能的。

从前，甚至都没有久到要说“从前”，有一回菲力克斯令人惊诧地答应了他那一向都只是敷衍的“去找几个女孩子一起喝酒吧”的邀请。他们并肩坐在一间简陋而吵闹的小酒馆里，三壶麦酒下肚后，菲力克斯轻轻地向希尔凡发问了。菲力克斯的声音太轻，轻到他几乎可以充耳不闻——如果他真的以为他们能活下来的话。

“我是说，”希尔凡咽下一口发酸的麦酒，笑道：“我会像要寻死一样战斗的。到目前为止都挺有用的，对吧？”

菲力克斯却发怒了。“别给我开玩笑了。我是认真地在问你。”他发怒了，是以他而言最恐怖的那种：尖锐而柔和，平静又惶恐。“我才不会和你一起死。”

这话仿佛重重地在希尔凡脸上打了一拳。那灿烂的笑容从他的脸上飘散了。菲力克斯握着酒壶的手指在颤抖，希尔凡盯着它们，就好像这景象能带给他什么心安。“我真的……我其实不想死，”希尔凡对着自己的酒壶说，声音几乎被酒馆之中亢奋的噪音淹没。

菲力克斯的声音也一样：“我知道你不想。”

希尔凡从来得不到他想要的东西。所以在帝弥托利进行他的的动员演说时，他没有笑。

他也不想死。

—————————————

在他从训练回来的半路上，杜笃在走廊里拦住了他。希尔凡还没有洗澡——或许干脆就不会洗——一只手随意地吊着破裂之枪。而这些都不会阻拦杜笃，他直截了当地对他开口：“你不可以寻死。陛下会崩溃的。”

从希尔凡胸膛中爆发出的笑声让他自己都感到吃惊。杜笃则完全没有笑，他仍然板着一张脸，皱着眉头，任由他几近躁狂的笑声在走廊中回响。“好歹我今晚不会的。”他拎起破裂之枪，有些意味深长地瞥向身形庞大的男人。杜笃则无动于衷。

希尔凡可以就那么离开的。杜笃在军中将士们之中相当高大，或许他也是最高大的将领。尽管他的身形有他三分之一的身高那般健壮，但就像是菲尔迪亚的城堡那样，是注定要被侵略的。要被敌人越过、然后逃跑，要被刀剑相向，要被从背后捅上一刀。但希尔凡知道在此时此刻利用这一点未免太过无礼。

“……明天也不行。你今晚训练得太过拼命了。如果你在大战前受伤，你又怎么带领戈迪耶家的军队。”

希尔凡意识到他得到他想要的了。他笑了。不是以他想要的方式，也不是在他想要的时候、以他想要的理由……但还是得到了。

几年下来，希尔凡那令人放下戒心的、模棱两可的假笑也变得愈发天衣无缝。“没——错，你总是对的。我去洗个热水澡，就不要别人陪了。”

“洗完再用冷水冲澡。不然对你的肌肉不好。”

他点点头，尽力摆出一副似乎恳切而漫不经心的表情。“你最懂了，杜笃将军。”

杜笃对他的回应满意了。他知道希尔凡会听劝的。但或许他也会看穿他的伪装，看穿他那各式各样的假笑，或许他会倾听他的话语和意图，倾听他若有若无、似是而非的真心——

“这是陛下的叮嘱，”杜笃的表情中也有一部分显得几近虚幻。“睡一会。”

“你也一样。”

他们终于擦肩走过，走向相反的方向。这条石制的走廊是用来战斗的，而与心照不宣的共识无关。

杜笃没有听劝。所以希尔凡也没有。

—————————————

水很烫。希尔凡洗完之后会从自己头上浇一桶冰凉的水，水已经备好了，桶放在浴缸旁边。他的肌肉为此刻的温暖而感到满足，尽管等那桶凉水将自己浇个从头到脚的时候就不会是这样了。但到了早上，他会强壮、焕然一新而健康，等待着战斗，等待着——

他不可以寻死，陛下会崩溃的。

这次他不会再笑了。一次就够了。

“不用担心，陛下，”希尔凡对着他被挤出浴缸的膝盖说道。太小了，这里的一切设施都是预留给身形更小些的人的。“要了我的命的又不会是我自己。”

曾经有太多机会别人可以杀了他了。

比如说：

“和我出去走走，”他的兄长挂着一副过分灿烂的笑容，但又冰冷，像与他们一墙之隔的寒流。那之前下了很久的雪，希尔凡在他七年的人生之中从未见过堆积得那样厚的冰，而他也心知肚明迈克朗不是因为想有他作伴而要他笨手笨脚的幼弟跟来的。尽管希尔凡清楚，也不想去，他不想去，但——他想要他的哥哥，想要一个哥哥，怎样的都好，那愚蠢的渴望时至如今仍然存在于他的心底。所以他答应了。

“对不起，对不起，”当守卫们终于在封冻的原野上找到他时，他只想这样对迈克朗说。之后那向往又一次让他犯了蠢，这一次他掉进了一口井里，但他还是那样想。迈克朗却从来不想听他的什么道歉，在他落井的那件事的几年后，迈克朗已经再也不会听到他的任何话了。

再比如：

“你把她的肚子搞大了！你他妈的把我妹妹的肚子搞大了！”那女孩的哥哥歇斯里底地向他吼着，目眦欲裂，鼻孔像马——像种马——那样喷着粗气。希尔凡想吐。

“我没有，”他这样坚称，比起扯谎更像是种走投无路的自我麻痹。“那怎么可能呢？”

那当然可能。

“他没有！”希尔凡回过神来，面前满面泪痕的女孩子抽噎着，徒劳地想要把自己的哥哥拖离他将二人捉奸的马厩。“我已经打掉了，他没有，已经过去了——”

希尔凡落荒而逃。飞快地逃离他，逃离她，逃离他们——没有纹章的农人们，逃离他们的狂怒、他们的痛苦，他们的谎言。他听到身后传来女孩子的哭喊，和她哥哥的怒吼，希尔凡跑丢了一只靴子，正深一脚浅一脚地咔咔踩在一层层的枯叶上，足印陷入耕过的泥土里。

有时他会想像那样的情景：一把干草叉插进他的肋骨之间，刺穿他那脆弱的心肌。那会是怎样的感觉呢。

再比如：

“给我滚开啊！”希尔凡怒吼着，狂怒在他的血管之中翻涌着，驱使着他，他狠狠挥出一枪。火焰燃毁了他的手套，但那是他自己的魔法，火舌沿着钢枪延伸，与利刃一起将敌方的狙击手置于死地。他无暇去听那人临死抽搐般的低哑的尖叫，也不需要：他的战马已经赶到从空中坠落的英谷莉特的身边，在灰尘之中蜷在她身旁，她的飞马也不知去向。她的胳膊上插满了箭羽，像那些她从来都不怎么喜欢的珠宝首饰。

希尔凡匆匆把手搭在她的下颚与脖颈之间，施放着治疗的白魔法，战场上的厮杀仍激烈地持续着。英谷莉特的脉搏在他的手指之下微弱地跳动着，他开始着手治疗她受伤的胳膊。“坚持住，”他咆哮着，咬牙切齿，就好像这样就能唤回一丁点她的生命。“坚持住，你这固执又愚蠢的——你这混账，你不能这样！我要你——我不准你这样！我不能，我不想你——”

直到一道人影落在卢恩之枪上，希尔凡才回过神来，回过头，像挥出利爪一样伸出手，魔法的火焰燃尽了袭击而来的暗杀者。灰尘落满了英谷莉特那曾经银白的、无瑕的铠甲。

而现在希尔凡在这里，挤在王宫滑溜溜的浴缸里，浸在发烫的热水里，简单的一个澡逐渐恢复着他身体的力量。

希尔凡起身，猛地拎起那桶水，桶中的水在震动中洒了出来，泼在地上。在他把那桶水从头顶浇下的时候，他想要尖叫，但没有。守夜的卫兵已经有足够多需要操心的事情了。

滴滴答答的、冰冷的水珠不断从他身上滴落，随着他的脚步留下一整道的痕迹，从浴室到他的房间，从精美的瓷砖到打了蜡的木地板再到奢华的厚地毯。担心滑倒、担心地毯生霉又有什么意义呢，明天之后，没有人会对任何血渍以外的痕迹上心的。

如果明早他就这么因为水渍滑倒，然后摔死了呢？希尔凡对着自己咧嘴笑了。他干燥的嘴唇被这个动作扯动、干裂。如果，如果说，就因为这样的理由，他就无法率领着令人闻风丧胆的戈迪耶骑士团参战了呢？冷掉的、在昏暗的夜晚里难以看到的、洒在瓷砖上的洗澡水。

这个念头让他感到了一霎时的愉快，但他嘴角扬着的欢笑很快就散去了。他抓起一件衬衫，把它们都擦掉了。

毕竟——他不可以寻死，陛下会崩溃的。不管他的死法有多惹人发笑。

再说了。

不管怎样，老师会是杀死他的那个人。

———————————

已经很晚了。

还没晚到会让希尔凡在第二天起床的时候悔不当初，但明早他大概会不怎么体面地赖上一小会床吧。

雨点打在他的窗玻璃上，微弱地、朦胧地响着，一道又一道的水迹滑落。希尔凡只穿着一件睡衣，他突然觉得身上压着的毛毯厚重得令他窒息。时间一点一点过了午夜，他也一张一张地将它们掀到一边，他一直都很讨厌炎热，但今晚尤甚。

最后，希尔凡坐起身来，重重地、烦躁地叹息。他清楚是什么让他无法入眠，而那不是恐惧。

是期待。

是好的那一种。就像是从前那些柔和的夏日里，他远远地看到伏拉鲁达力乌斯的城塞时的那种期待；那景象就足以让他想象出帝弥托利、英谷莉特和菲力克斯急不可耐地像透过窗户那样，从城塞的射箭孔之中窥向他前来的身影的情景。就像是他大汗淋漓地爬上高塔，等待着看到他兄长那横贯着一条伤疤的、散发着敌意的怒容时的那种期待。就像是他第一次看到老师的笑容，而不由得为那景象屏住了呼吸时的期待；那是一切都分崩离析的两个节前的事情。

希尔凡硬了。

他很快就在黑暗中摸索着、寻找起他旅行箱里的润滑油来。真恶心。希尔凡握住自己润滑过的性器，不受控制、如释重负般地颤抖起来，但他甚至都没感到半分的自我嫌恶。令人无法容忍的、不知满足的、彻头彻尾地令人失望的、没用的东西。没有人会来这样对他说的，但就算还会有，希尔凡也不会介意。他会要他说下去，他会对此甘之如饴。再来，再对我说一遍，他会这样说，告诉我你还活着。

他放慢了疯狂撸动着自己的性器的那只手的动作，改为一下一下地触碰着。那块敏感的皮肤被推上去，拇指擦过马眼，再借着润滑油和前液缓缓向下，潮湿而温热，就像是做爱，就像是血。

“操。”

某种程度上来说，对他而言，曾经的老师和他的朋友们是一样的。希尔凡不在乎自己怎么对待那些女孩子。希尔凡是个混账。愤世嫉俗的家伙。伤了无数人的心。不值得信任，不会珍惜女人的爱意，老师又怎么可能把一颗人心——会切切实实、而无可挽回地破裂的心——交给他呢？

当然不能，希尔凡希望当时在他要求加入黑鹫学级的时候，他也能这样说。毕竟他是认真地告诉老师“我可以跟你学到很多东西”的，但他也是认真地说，他觉得老师会是个非常有趣、值得研究的人。那种不怀好意是真实的。那假笑，还有他将身形更小的老师笼罩在他的影子下、仿佛威胁着那人的方式，尽管老师和他的朋友们身形都差不多。

他是真心想要——

“操，哈啊，操——”

——想要调情和示好，想要去恨，想要那人听到当那人就在不远处时，他会刻意为那人提高音量的玩笑话。

他那时为什么会以为自己会有半点机会呢？

“如果别人能真正信赖把后背交给你，而不只是要你帮忙整理仪容，”老师这样说了，“你会是个更好的士兵。”

老师面无表情、毫无波澜地这样说了。希尔凡很想抓住老师的肩膀，把那人按在女神之塔的墙壁上，在老师的耳边呢喃：“而这两者你都可以信赖我的。”

但他没有。他说：“说真的吗？”

“操。”他又倒了一些润滑油。那小瓶已经空了一半了，但那又有什么关系呢？他不会再回到这里了。希尔凡收紧了圈着他性器根部的手，长长地深呼吸着。片刻后他再次动作起来，他撸动得有些太快了，于是他放缓了动作，尽管他感到仿佛停下来他就会死掉。至少他不能去得太快。

“你说真的吗。这里只有我们两个人。”希尔凡凑得更近了，他希望能逼得老师后退，但老师没有。老师无动于衷地站在原地，而这惹恼了他。他想——现在也想——逼老师落荒而逃。

究竟要做什么才能奏效呢？

“我一直都在想这件事情，”他说道。“你和我，就只是我们两个人肌肤相亲，把一切纹章的事情抛之脑后。”

我一直都在想这件事情。将女神从你的心脏剖离，让我躯壳里十杰的血流尽。

希尔凡明天就会死了。

他慢了下来。

“你想和我上床？我都无法信任你。”

“老师当然可以信任我哦。我有哪里靠不住呢？”

希尔凡那些甜言蜜语的谎言总能哄人开心，他的吻也一样。他一直都对此很自信。

“你其实是个很聪明的学生。你从没骗到我。”

他笑了起来，这实在是太一针见血，很难给他装傻充愣的余地。“老师，你这是什么意思？”

“你总是问一些你早就知道答案的问题。”

我想操到你自己说出答案来，希尔凡心想。我想否定那些你不会问我的问题，射满你那张少言寡语的嘴。

希尔凡的眼前发白——他在快感之下浑身发热地颤抖着。但感谢四圣人，希尔凡没射。他动作的节奏不错，缓慢又绵长。在他射的时候，在一切结束的时候，他希望一切都快一些吗？他不确定。

“我也没法换一副态度的吧？毕竟我一直都是这个样子嘛。到目前为止可是带给了我不少好处的哦。”他眨眨眼，老师的神情变得难以置信地空洞。

“那你为什么会一个人在这里？”

我想要你忘记怎么开口说话、怎么唱歌、怎么祈祷、怎么咒骂。我想要你脑子里只剩下我的鸡巴插进你的穴里的情景，我想要你感到——

我想要你有感情。

你这怪物。

“你这怪物，”希尔凡这样说了，不小心说了出来，而后有些慌乱地拿他一贯的那副轻浮态度掩盖。“你还真懂得怎么戳到一个男人的痛处啊。”

“我是一个佣兵。这是我们的工作。”

老师是在开玩笑，希尔凡时至如今也这样确信着。一个玩笑。他所能得到的最近似于歉意的东西。

他的手再次圈紧了性器的根部。他还不能射。他甚至还没回想到真正精彩的部分，他真正想要去想起的部分。

“但你也是个老师啊。或许我还是能从你身上学到什么的。”尽管——希尔凡没有说出口，没真的说出口，但或许也透露了一星半点：“唉……果然被老师拒绝了啊。我从来没有如此后悔我惯常的行径。”

老师的嘴角颤了一颤，而希尔凡的心跳漏了一排，期待着，期盼着老师会对他展露笑颜。“所以你会改过自新吗？现在你也要对我说那些海誓山盟的空话了吗？”

希尔凡什么都没向老师许诺。

“我会向你证明的，”他承诺道，把自己未能出口的愿望和渴望咽了下去。

老师轻轻地笑着。那几乎是一个发自内心的微笑了。“我会期待的。”

希尔凡期待着明天。那美妙的，象征着战斗和——

“操！”

真正精彩的部分。

还在士官学校的时候，曾经有过一场学级枪术交流赛。玛奴艾拉把手紧紧攥在她丰满的胸脯处，紧张地注视着她的学生们，希尔凡本该为那道目光而分心的，但老师——他所想着的老师——自始至终都注视着他，注视着他一人。

张开眼，睁大眼。找到你没留意到的破绽。希尔凡挥出制敌的一击，菲尔迪南特被打倒在地。交流赛便这样落幕了，帝弥托利给了他奖品，他耽误了他太多时间，当帝弥托利终于讲完他的祝贺语时，老师和黑鹫学级的学生们已经不见踪影了。

而明天……

明天，希尔凡会让老师嘬饮他的枪尖。

或许他会真的那么做。或许他会将锐利的枪尖捅进老师的舌头里，切进老师的嘴唇，老师吝于对他微笑，但这会是他得到的第二个笑容。

“啊，操，停下来，给我停下来——”希尔凡嘶哑地喊着，他的确控制好了节奏，挤压柱身，然后停上一拍，但刚才还是太快了。

再倒一些润滑油。他的性器其实不需要再润滑，但希尔凡需要那种感觉。

在四散的、遍野的尸体之间，他会看到那双修长的手，紧握着女神散发着光芒的脊柱。不过他不会上前去的，他只会看着，远远地望着那被鲜血染红的瘦削人影，直到那景象逐渐变得近在眼前，直到老师就伫立在他面前，喘息着，浑身溅满了血渍，手中紧握着搏动的天帝之剑。

老师会穿些什么？还是那套总是引他遐想的、贴身的佣兵装束吗？还是别的什么，更像帝国军，更像个叛徒？或者是圣魔道士的那种不实用的长袍，已经在先前的战斗中狼狈地变得破破烂烂，早已失去了它的用途？

希尔凡会在老师之前开口的。或许老师一路杀到了他面前，但这道路就到此为止了，他的也一样，希尔凡会让老师明白的。

他该说些什么呢？

他在冒汗。希尔凡讨厌炎热，讨厌浑身燥热的感觉。他放开了自己硬得发疼、不断流着前液的性器， 双膝跪地，落到冰冷的木地板上。

他一边的膝盖浸进了冰冷的洗澡水里，让他猛地把腿缩到一旁。他之前漏掉了几处水渍，没能擦掉。希尔凡俯身弯腰，任他的睡衣从肩头滑落。

他把最后的润滑油也用掉了。空空如也的玻璃瓶滚落到地板上，希尔凡听见了它撞到什么家具脚上发出的钝声，但他不在乎，只是越来越快地撸动着，只要他小心一些，他能再坚持一阵子，他可以加快一些，只要他只想着回忆、想着想象中的未来，只要他一直这样自欺欺人下去。

老师！他会热情地开口。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，沉重的破裂之枪在他的手中蓄势待发。真的是好久不见，已经五年了，不是吗？让我们举杯庆贺我们的重逢吧。

他会紧踩着老师的胸膛，抓紧老师的头发，把老师推搡在地上。他会说些什么呢？

喝干净吧，老师。这就是你最后的一杯酒：我，你的鲜血，被血浸透的泥土，和你所塑造的这个国度。让我们举杯庆贺你的死亡，就用这杯调好的烈酒——

“这——”希尔凡嘶哑地开口，动作停了下来，而又开始颤抖，他不能停，这真恶心，他浑身都脏兮兮的，而他的手仍紧包着他的性器，惩罚般地上下滑动，粘稠而炙热的快感占据了他的身心。最美妙的罪过和最低劣的神明相对。

老师，我得向你坦白。他会有些阴沉地笑道。舔掉他牙缝中流下的血液，纹章之力在他的皮囊之下沸腾般翻滚着，而他会装作他还能自控。我现在终于对我曾经的行径感到后悔了。我那时是要向你证明的。但我现在只能杀掉你了。

破裂之枪刺穿了老师的小腿，他会掐紧老师的脖颈，迫使老师张开嘴，迎合他的双唇。他会是什么感觉呢？

我那时是真心想要追求你的。认真地追求你。鲜花，野餐篮，还有干净的野餐布。就在这样的情景下分享我们的第一个吻如何？别把嘴唇磕破了。我不想嘴里沾上你的血。

希尔凡停下了。这次他真的停下了，双手垂到腿上。他发痛的性器还没反应过来他突如其来的自厌，仍然硬挺着、搏动着，抵在他的小腹上。指尖擦过他的性器，比方才的性欲更加丑恶的情感让他的五脏六腑翻滚起来。

他比刚才硬了太多。这事实让他感到痛苦。

你是我的唯一……你知道的。

希尔凡气喘吁吁地啐骂了一声，倒在地板上，疯狂地挺动、戳刺进他的手掌里，就好像——

顺便说一句，在我们上次见面后，我又刺穿了无数人的心。不全是女孩子，好吧，女人。

他们都是士兵。

那你呢？

那你呢，老师？你剖裂了多少人的心脏呢？

希尔凡会得到他所应得的。

希尔凡不想死，但他知道他会死，如果他从来、从来都不能得到他想要的东西，而只有他应得的那些……

老师有权利杀掉他。他的确欠老师到那种地步，至少他欠老师他的命。

这是你应得的，你明白的。蓝色的军旗被扯碎，落在他的脚下。红色的军旗被折断旗杆，脏兮兮地被人踩在脚底。箭羽撞上他的肩甲，然后落下去，箭头插在他流着血的大腿上、插在盔甲的缝隙里。我希望你喜欢，老师。我会很喜欢的。

我对你无话可说。老师的长袍破碎得不成原样，露出满是淤青和血渍的锁骨。老师会怒视着他，而不会对他微笑，但那会是希尔凡所见过的最令人心醉神迷的景象。老师眼底的黑暗在那双闪耀的绿色眸子之下不断扩散开，不等他反应过来，炎之纹章便在他面前闪过，老师举起了剑，向他怒吼：给我去死吧。

破裂之枪招架住了女神的骸骨。

库罗德没有看错你，希尔凡会挤出一个几乎可以说是真心的笑容。你是个彻头彻尾的怪物。你才是那个恶魔，而不是蕾雅。

视野之外的术师的魔法攻击向他们袭来，然后打偏，灰尘落满了老师那变色后的头发。你对我一无所知。希尔凡再次将老师撞倒在地，现在他跪伏在泥地里，俯在老师的身上。他会用破裂之枪抵住老师的下颚，抵住老师的脖颈。

我他妈的一点也不想知道，我只在乎——

我只在乎你能把我的鸡巴吸得多舒服。

希尔凡挺动着腰，戳刺进他的手掌，发出淫靡而响亮的拍击声响。

我只在乎你的死相会是什么样。

希尔凡的呼吸转为了绝望般的喘息，粗重，绵长，又气喘吁吁。他有太久没有这样喘息过了——就好像他是个在孤独的房间里摸索着、在黑暗中和自己的初恋情人抱在一起的小鬼。

我他妈的一点也不想知道，我只在乎你的死相会是什么样。

老师在剑和法术以外还会带着一件武器的。希尔凡知道这一点，明天也会亲眼见证。来吧，亲爱的。这样说就够了，这足够让老师的双眼中燃起沸腾的怒意，毕竟一直以来，希尔凡说话、伤害他人、调情、甚至走路的方式都会让老师怒火中烧。希尔凡会任由老师拔出匕首。他会向老师微笑，这样老师就会明白他是在故意放任这一击的。

“啊，操，他妈的，下——下地狱吧，你这——”

老师会将匕首插进他盔甲最脆弱的那一部分，然后希尔凡便狠狠地一挥，枪尖切开老师的咽喉。

“他妈的，杀了——杀了我，我要杀——杀了你——”

他的英雄的遗产会乐见这一切的。而天帝之剑会——它会——他不知道，但如果它和破裂之枪有半点相似之处，尽管它一点也不像——

温热的、潮湿的泪水刺痛了他的双眼，像是酒液流进伤口里。

这可是个神圣的地方。没有人告诉老师在这里交换誓言意味着什么吗？

希尔凡会将枪刺得更深，锐利的武器亵渎着神明，他会想要尖叫出声，但从来没人在乎他想要什么。但感谢女神——感谢圣人们，就只有这一次，他真心想要的正是这一切：老师在他身下挣扎着，用一把再寻常不过的匕首刺进他盔甲的一个又一个间隙，刺穿金属、皮革、他的皮肉甚至骨头。一下又一下地刺着，一下又一下地杀死他，直到老师在他沉重的身躯之下瘫软下来，不再动了。

“操！”他激烈地高潮了，激烈到发疼，粘稠的精液狂乱地溅在钴蓝色的地毯上。他的手发着抖，沾满了黏滑的润滑油、汗液和精液。希尔凡却还继续撸动着，更多，更多，再多来一点。

没想到你只是独自站在这里。哎呀——说实话我放心了。毕竟老师总是那么受欢迎啊。

“我要死了，”希尔凡喘息道。他颤抖着，汗液让他浑身发冷。“我明天就要死了。”

他最后套弄了一下他高潮过后过于敏感的性器。为什么不呢？至少眼泪和精液都是暖的。血也是。

我敢说，这里可不仅仅是热恋的情人们互相许下海誓山盟的地方。热恋嘛，不仅仅只是爱情，你懂的吧？

“我不想死。我不想，我知道我会这样死去，我不想……”

我知道的，希尔凡。你不用教育我那些——

我也知道的，老师。但你刚才说我总是问一些我早就知道答案的问题。

他不能流泪。他不能一直哭。如果他这么哭下去，他只会脱水得更厉害的。从他的嘴到他的心到他的灵魂到他的性器然后又是他的嘴。希尔凡不想哭。

“我从来都得不到我——”

希尔凡抱住他的膝盖，咬着自己的手腕，抵着他那脏兮兮的皮肤抽噎着。

我会向你证明的。

“我不想死。”

热恋意味着折磨。

我发誓会让我们痛苦。


End file.
